Hunt, Kill and Consume
by wulfenheim
Summary: Alex Mercer is transported into the world of Highschool DxD. HOW WILL THINGS TURN OUT? READ TO FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

_**THE PROTOTYPE:**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_FLASHBACK:_

_"You bastards will pay!" yelled Alex as he entered the Gentek facility. The soldiers open-fired, but to no avail, Alex couldn't be killed. _

_"Plan B is a go" said one of the soldiers to a screen._

_"Roger" said the other soldier from another screen. Alex Mercer ripped through hordes of soldiers who kept shooting him, each one of them fell to his blade and each one became a part of him. One of the soldiers threw a grenade at Alex, but to his surprise, Alex was unscathed. He just kept walking towards the soldier who was shooting. The soldier's abdomen was suddenly ripped open as Alex Mercer appeared behind him. _

_"No way, how can he move like that?!" said one of the soldiers who was looking at a security camera._

_"We have to get out of here!" yelled the other soldier._

_"Nobody leaves the facility while Plan B is in motion" said a higher ranking soldier._

_"This facility has been sealed" he said as turned to face the giant metal door that separated them from Alex Mercer._

_'Fuck YOU!" said the panicking soldier as he ran to the emergency exit. HIs head was suddenly blown to pieces, the blood splattered all over the walls and ceiling._

_"I said nobody leaves. You cowards can at least face your death like true soliers" the man said as he turned towards the other soldiers who were readying their weapons._

_"It has been an honor to serve with you sir" said one of the soldiers who performed a salute. The officer gave a qick nod before turning his attention back to the steel doors. The doors were suddenly ripped open by a giant blade and were thrown away by none-other than Alex Mercer. Alex Suddenly appeared behind one of the soldiers and ripped him to shreds. He then turned his attention to two more soldiers who were shooting a him._

_"Your bravery is astounding" said Alex as he turned his right hand into whipfist._

_"And i'm sorry for killing you" he said as he weaved his arms from side to side, cutting the soldiers in half._

_"You're not gonna win Mercer!" yelled the commander as he held a detonation device of some sort._

_"We both know that's not gonna work, you've already tried that before, a nuke can't kill me" said Alex as he turned both his arms into blades._

_"Who said anything about nukes?" said the commander while chuckling. Alex suddenly appeared behind him and sliced both his legs off. The commander dropped to the floor and crawled towards the blood-soaked wall._

_"You will not win you MONSTER!" yelled the commander as he pressed the button on the device._

_"I wonder what they'll try this time" said Alex as he walked to the computer screen. But what he saw next, was a shock to him. _

_He was inside a flying rocket which headed for space, and he couldn't get out because the walls were insanely thick. He tried to slice, claw and smash, but the wall was still too thick. Alex gave up on his current actions and went to the chair in the middle of the room and sat._

_"So they figured if they can't kill me, then they might as well send me to outer space" said Alex as he smiled. He then wrapped himself in a protective cocoon and slept._

_FLASHBACK END:_

The rocket had been drifting through space for a millenia. Passing by planets, stars and galaxies. The beauty of the cosmos, revealed to man who was sleeping, such a chance had been wasted. A black-hole suddenly formed and sucked the rocket into it.

A sudden rip in the dimensional gap grabbed Great Red's attention. The object resembled a rocket ship, but it looked old and rusty, heck some portions were even frozen. Great Red suddenly ripped open the rocket when he detected the prescence of a strange entity inside the rocket.

'I hope it's an alien' thought Great Red. He looked around the ship to see if anything was inside, and sure enough, there was a strange cocoon inside.

'Yup it's defenitely an alien' thought Great Red. He extended his claws towards the cocoon, but a hand suddenly broke out of the cocoon, grabbed his claw and pushed it away. Great Red was surprised at how strong this thing was, not everyone can push his claw away like that. Suddenly another hand came out, much to Great Red's shock, it grabbed the exterior of the cocoon and began to rip it apart. What came out was Alex in his armored form, shocking Great Red even further. He had been alive for so long and he had never seen a creature like this. Great Red could feel massive amounts of power radiating from the creature in front of him, Alex suddenly fell to his knees and had his head down. He hadn't noticed the giant scaly lizard in front of him. He stood up and tried to walk, he walked a few inches before collapsing to the ground (or whatever they call the floor in the dimensional gap), his last images before falling unconscious was seeing a giant red lizard.

Alex woke-up in a very strange place, it looked as if he was inside a giant kaleidoscope.

"Is this hell? No it can't be, i have no soul" muttered Alex.

"Damn right you don't" a voice from behind him said. Alex turned around and his jaw almost dropped when he saw a giant red lizard.

"What? Never seen a dragon before?" asked Great Red in a questioning tone.

"What the hell is this place?! Where am I?" yelled Alex as he punched the ground, sending powerful shockwaves flying in all directions, powerfull enough to be felt by Great Red himself.

'Such power' thought G-Red (Great red). 'I wonder what else he can do' he thought.

"You're in the dimensional gap" answere G-Red.

"What the fuck is the dimensional gap?" asked a pissed off Alex.

"it's a place between heaven and hell" answere G-Red.

"Heaven? Hell? What are you talking about!?" yelled Mercer, powerfull shockwaves could clearly be seen leaving his mouth.

'I never met a being who doesn't know about heaven or hell, but i guess i'll explain it to him' thought G-Red.

"Alright i'll explain everything to you, so listen, it's not everyday i explain something to someone" said G-Red. Mercer sat in front of him and wondered why he's even listening to giant lizard, but he had little options now, so he concluded that he shall listen.

_A FEW MINUTES LATER:_

"So the devils went to war with the angels and you're a dragon, how nice" said Alex in a sarcastic tone.

"But earth still exists?" asked Alex.

"Yes, and i'll just answer your next question. Yes, humans still inhabit planet earth in this dimension" said G-Red.

"How did you?" said Alex, confused as to how the lizard managed to answer a question he did not ask yet.

"I can read minds" said G-Red, much to the surprise of Alex.

"How do i get to earth?" asked Alex.

"I can't take you to earth, but i can send you to the underworld. You'll have to find a way to get to earth from there" said G-Red, much to the disappointment of Alex. Great Red created a portal in front of Alex. Alex walked towards it, but G-Red said something before he could enter.

"Consider this as one of my welcoming gifts" he said as red trails of energy suddenly entered Alex.

"What is this?!" said Alex as he fell to his knees from the massive amount of energy which was transported to him.

"A gift. Oh and promise me you won't kill anyone" asnwered G-Red, before flapping his wings and sending Alex into the Underworld.

"I promise" was all Alex could say before he was transported into the Underworld.

Alex was teleported to a place much like earth, but the sky was simply different. It was a mixture of black,purple and red streams of light which was travelling in random directions.

"Very strange" muttered Alex as he walked to a random direction.

'Wait. Where am i?" he mentally asked himself before looking out into the open. A city could be seen from a few miles away, so that's where he was headed.

'I wonder what that big lizard gave me' thought Alex as he walked towards the city.

_**IN THE CITY:**_

The city was bustling with activity. There could easily be a million inhabitants in this city. Strangely enough, the city looked very similar to New York, he was expexting flames and horned demons flying with fiery wings, but the demons and the city itself was unexpected.

The demons looked human, though some of them were flying and others just walked, the city looked just like any modern city. It had shops, billboards, skyscrapers and some cars.

Alex was fighting hard to resist the urge to just run to the top of the buildings and start killing everyone, but he did promise to G-Red that he wouldn't kill anyone. He kept on walking until he noticed a man who was trying to fly away from the Hell-cops (lol i dont know what else to call them). Alex knows what a criminal is just by looking at them, and this man was a criminal.

The fleeing criminal was about to loose the Hell-cops, but Alex Suddenly appeared if front of him and punched his face, sending him crashing into the ground. His punch knocked out the criminal, his face was bloody and his lower jaw was not o his face anymore, instead it was a few feet away from him. One of the Hell-cops arrived and tapped Alex's shoulder, to signal appreciation for the good deed he has done.

"Good job killing him, he shouldv'e been tortured first, but good job anyway" said the cop.

"What was his criminal act?" asked Alex, curiously.

"He kidnapped, killed and ate children said the cop.

"You're right, he shouldv'e been tortured first" said Alex as he approached the corpse. He stopped in front of it, his fists were clenched from shear anger. He punched the corpse and it exploded into a thousand pieces, his punch emmited a shockwave which shook most of the buildings in the city.

"We could use someone like you in the force" said the cop.

"I'll consider it, but now i need to get to the human world" said Alex.

"Well consider this as a thank you gift from me. I'll pay for your ticket" said the cop.

"Ticket? We're not gonna use a portal?" asked Alex, he had expected to be using a portal, but this talk of tickets is destroying his personal image of hell.

"Nah, we use the train these days, now come on so i can buy you a ticket" said the cop as he walked away, to which Alex quickly followed.

_REVIEW PLS_


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE HUNTER**_

_CHAPTER 2:_

'So the names of the countries haven't changed' thought Alex as he walked through the crowds. He wanted to go to New York, but the train stopped in Japan for some reason, so he just casually walked out of the train and began to explore.

'It looks exactly like the cities back then' thought Alex. He continued walking until a sudden realisation stopped him.

'Oh shit, i can't speak Japanese' thought Alex. He then tried to find anyone he could consume, but the whole city was crowded, he couldn't just pick out a person from the crowd and start consuming.

'Damn this!' Alex mentally yelled. He then noticed a person who was standing alone in an alley.

'This is perfect' thought Alex. Alex approached the lone person and grabbed him by the collar.

"Let me go!" yelled the random guy, but Alex just stared at him like a lion who's staring at his next meal. With a series of swift movements, the man was now consumed by Alex, only stains of blood remained.

'Why did that feel strange? Almost useless' thought Alex as he slid his hands inside the tiny pockets of his sweater. The only thing he was able to get from his latest victim was knowledge on speaking Japanese, nothing else, no bio-mass increase, there was just nothing. A small sigh escaped Alex' mouth as he walked out of the alley.

A familiar urge suddenly took hold of him. The urge to grab one of the cars, run to the top of the nearest building, throw it down to a random person and laugh at the gore he had created. Alex clenched his fists as he struggled to fight the urge that was boiling inside him. Each car that passed by increased the chances of him going berserk and just killing everyone on sight.

"Must...not...grab...a...car" Alex muttered as he slid his hands inside his pocket, shivering from the urge that has befallen him.

After a few hours, Alex was finally able to adapt (i mean resisit the urge to kill everyone) to his surroundings, but still found it rather dificult. He went to an isolated alley and stopped in the middle, he looked at the building beside him and ran up.

"Damn this feels good" Alex said as he ran to the top of the building. He then proceeded to grab an airconditioning unit and tossed it away, facepalming after he realised what he'd just did.

'Oh shit' Thought Alex as he saw the AC unit just went through another building and hitting a train, which caused it to stop and explode.

'Oh damn' thought Alex when he saw several people being dragged away from the wreckage. He decided to end the day by finding an abandoned warehouse and sleeping inside it.

_**SOMEWHERE:**_

"Souna, did you see what happened with the train earlier today?" asked Rias.

"Yes, an AC unit came from nowhere and hit the train with so much force" answered Souna.

"Don't you find it suspicious?" asked Rias.

"Well, if you put it that way" she said as she grabbed a cup of tea. "AC units don't fly and hit trains by themselves" said Souna, taking another sip from her tea.

"Do you think the fallen angels are involved?" asked Rias.

"It's a possibility" asnwered Souna. "Maybe a sacred gear wielder was inside the train" said Souna.

"We really should investigate this" said Rias before she walked out.

_**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE:**_

"Sou you're the one who threw the AC unit from the apartment building" A voice suddenly awakened Alex from his slumber.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Alex, yawning.

"My name is Raynare, and i've ben asked to take you with me" said Raynare.

'Cool i'm being taken by a girl' thought Alex.

"Lead the way, Raynare" answered Alex.

'Yes that's it, turn around so i can see _dat"_ thought Alex, a grin visible on his face.

'Holy shit! When did i become perverted?' Alex mentally facepalmed.

Raynare suddenly stopped walking, she stared at the open space for a few seconds before she opened a portal.

"Lets go" she said before jumping into the portal.

'What's the worse that can happen?' thought Alex as he went inside the portal.

_**SOMWHERE ELSE:**_

"SO you're the one who threw the AC unit" said Azazel when he saw Alex and Raynare exit the portal.

"Problem?" asked Alex with a troll face.

"Nope, in fact, i think what you did was cool" said Azazel with a thumbs up.

"So what do want with me?" asked Alex.

"I have a few questions i need answered" said Azazel.

"Okay, i guess i can answer your questions if i can" answere Alex. He found a suitable chair and sat down.

"Well first question, how did you throw that big ass AC unit from a mil away and it ends up going through a building and hitting a train?" asked Azazel.

"I don't really want to answer that question" said Alex, clenching his fists, which caused the other fallen angels to instantly go into a guard position.

"It's cool bro, you don't have to answer that" said Azazel.

"So what's the second question?" asked Alex.

"I know you're not human, so can you please tell me what you are?" asked Azazel.

"Since i don't want to reveal everything yet, i'll just give you a truthfull but strange answer" said Alex as he walked towards Azazel, causing every f-angel to hold their weapons tighter.

"I'm a virus" he whispered, causing Azazel's eyes to widen...

_SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. PLS GIVE YOUR REVIEWS_


End file.
